


Still Breathing

by BasketCasesAndStrayHearts



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Secret kink, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasketCasesAndStrayHearts/pseuds/BasketCasesAndStrayHearts
Summary: (Spencer Reid love story)Guinevere Garcia is the sister of,you guessed it! Our favourite tech/hacker Penelope Garcia. She's been in the BAU for almost a year now, after convincing her sister to let her apply. She starts falling for the youngest member, Spencer Reid. But she's too afraid to tell him and be rejected. It's obvious they both love each other. But can they commit to telling each other before something could go wrong?* I don't own any of the characters or the show, just my original characters and plot of the story. Enjoy*





	1. Part of the Team

Guinevere sighed, watching her sister tease Derek Morgan and wishing she could have the same thing. She knew her sister Penelope had a thing for the dark chocolate man but she recently turned to see a cute young male with longish curly blonde/brown hair awkwardly walk alone and sit at his desk. She read the name 'Spencer Reid'. Smiling, she saw how adorable he was when Morgan and Penelope walked over and began spurting out random facts. She hid herself from the others even though it was her first day. She didn't want to embarrass herself and get made fun of. Yeah, it's irrational fear but still....she shivered and her sister pouted as she pointed out Guinevere and made a come here finger. Now, everyone was staring. Morgan, Rossi, even Reid the cute... She groaned and stood up, crossing her arms. "No Penelope. No introductions, I was fine sitting alone. " 

"Guinevere stop. You begged me to join now stop being antisocial. " Reid looked surprised but quickly settled down. That was an interesting name, he thought. Guinevere blushed, then coughed into her hand. Morgan stepped up first and stood out his hand. 

"Hey Guinevere, so you're who baby girl keeps talking about. " Guinevere stared at her sister before shifting, Penelope grinned as she knew what was going to happen. Guinevere was a lot like Spencer, in a way. She knew they would get along. 

"Ah, sorry... Did you know it's safer to kiss? You can get so many germs from shaking hands?"she blushed and stuttered out an apology. 

"Wow, a new Reid Huh?" A new guy, looking Italian must be Rossi, spoke jokingly. 

"Haha, v-very funny g-guys." Reid stuttered cutely. Guinevere ended up shaking Morgan's hand though, smiling politely as she introduced herself to the rest of the team. 

"Wanna kiss Reid? Its safer?" Guinevere teased lightly, her playful side showing as she felt a little better after meeting with the team. Glancing over, she winked at him and Spencer just looked away, crossing his arms. A serious looking man, she guessed as Hotch had come out and called a team meeting. 

"Ah, a case on your first day butterfly." Morgan joked, nudging Guinevere as she pushed back playfully. Penelope got inbetween and put her arms around the two as the team all walked in the conference room. Guinevere introduced herself to Hotch quickly and sat next to Reid and Penelope. 

"Since it seems like we all met the newest member of the team, Guinevere Garcia, let's get started. Garcia, if you please. " She nodded and clicked on the remote, pictures of a few dead teenagers appeared, all girls, cheerleaders from the looks of it. Clothes torn, body parts missing... Guinevere straightened up, focused on the case.

"Okay, so our four victims are teenage girls, reported missing a few weeks ago and three days apart. Guinevere, wanna try to guess what is going on? " Of course her sister picks her. Oh well, Guinevere straightened up and began speaking in a confident but soft voice. 

"These victims are all part of some sort of cheer squad, clothing torn seems to be some sort of message but what? The same body parts missing indicate that the un sub is focusing on a certain part of the body, maybe something that happened when they were younger, but I guess the un sub around maybe mid to late twenties, and we are looking for a female in sub. Probably not easily noticed, maybe an outcast, someone who was bullied? She takes the hands and feet off, indicate that she was probably tortured by some cheerleaders, and this is her way of getting back... Just a hunch. " Guinevere shrugged, it's been a while since she talked that much. Everyone seemed shocked though, even Hotch, who it was hard to tell. 

"Huh, that's very good profile and quite precise. Nice work Guinevere." She smiled as she knew he used her first name to not confuse her with the other Garcia. "Alright, wheels up in fifteen. " She got up and her sister started talking to her about safety and calling, texting... All that family worry. 

"I'll be fine, sis really. " Guinevere grinned and Spencer brushed against her, causing Guinevere to blush. 

"Uh oh-"Penelope started smirking as Guinevere put her hands up. 

"No! No no no Penelope no!"


	2. Proving worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a profile and talking to witnesses and visiting crime scenes... Guinevere decides to prove herself by becoming the bait. Considering she's exactly the physical type the un sub goes for... Spencer and the others are more hesitant but Hotch thinks she can do it.

"No!" Spencer had stood up, speaking against it first. Morgan and the others were shortly after with disagreement. Hotch crossed his arms as Guinevere stood up, firm in believing she can do this. 

"You can't be serious Hotch. This is her first case! What if something happened-" Surprising, her sister on the phone agreed with Hotch and Guinevere. 

"Guys, you'll be there with her. Listening and moving in when something goes wrong. My sister is not the type to just sit back, trust me. She will be fine. We set up code phrase that will say if she's fine, start moving in, or be careful. Guinevere take it away... And BE careful. " Guinevere giggled as her sister was being an older sister. 

"Okay, if I say 'I didn't do anything to you, why did you choose me?' stay put, I got this., if I say, 'they will find me, you know this. The good guys always win. ' cautious, be prepared. If I say 'I beg you to reconsider... ' move in, things are getting heated. " Guinevere shrugged and looked around. "I guess I trust you guys have my back, now let me prove myself. " No one wanted to admit it, but this was the only plan they had. "Alright, now I guess I should get ready. " She was lucky she was short and looked like a teenage girl. She sighed as she put on the dreaded cheerleader outfit, which never was her style. She put her hair in a ponytail and makeup with the help of Emily of course. She came out and felt a little embarrassed as everyone saw the new Guinevere. She glanced at Reid, who was staring at her before he turned away. 

"Damn, Cupcake. You look all nice like that. "Morgan teased and she punched his arm playfully, rolling her eyes. She noticed Spencer stiffened at the contact. 

"Alright, let's get her to the spot where the victims have been found. " Hotch spoke up and they all got ready to roll. She stepped out and straightened her skirt before stepping out onto the grass, beginning to practice quite skilled, as she was great at being 'the bait.' She noticed some slight movement coming from the trees and she noticed a male, young, awkward...she made a mistake. It was a male, not a female unsub. She stopped as he walked closer and she smiled a fake sweet smile. 

"you practicing? "he asked quietly, and she took in his physical behavior. 

"Yeah, I'm just trying out...i hope I can get that part as the captain. "she giggled, twirling her ponytail. He gave a creepy smile, watching her movement.

"I think you could... You're talented, beautiful... Do you have a boyfriend? "he asked nervously, licking his lips. She shook her head shyly, stepping closer. 

"No, would you like to go somewhere? "she grinned, and acted playful. He nods and she followed him as they watched from the vehicle. Spencer shifted, getting a bad feeling. 

"here's my vehicle... "it was a red mustang with the license plate number 2654pi67. Guinevere gasped as she felt a chlorofom soaked rag on her face. Suddenly, she was gone.


	3. Kidnapping of an FBI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guinevere has been kidnapped. The team is rushing to find a way to save her. Can the team find her on time? Or will she end up like Spencer, drug addicted or worse...dead.

"I told you!" Spencer spat out, along with agreement murmurs of the rest of the team. Hotch was silent, feeling slightly guilty though it was Guinevere choice he should have made her wait....but the worst was Penelope's silence. When she went silent that was not good. 

"Spencer, fighting won't get her back. Let's focus on where they could have went. We do have his car model and color, and partial licence." Rossi pointed out, giving a slight hope. Spencer sighed but looked away from everyone, crossing his arms. He felt protective over her for some reason but he couldn't name the reason why.   
"Garcia...can you trace the car? Maybe it has some gps or something or who owns it." 

"On it, give me the deets and I'll get back to you." Garcia was determined to get her sister back. She needed something to hold onto. She wouldn't let herself think of the worst. She couldn't.

"Red Mustang, the partial was pi67." Rossi spoke before Garcia hung up. "Spencer, we'll get her back." Rossi put his hand on the kid's shoulder. "We are all worried."

 

***Guinevere's P.O.V.***

Guinevere woke up slowly, groggy and feeling a headache. "Ugh..." She noticed she was tied to a chair, a mirror in front of her as her cheerleader outfit looked ruffled. A slight panic came over her as she didn't know how long she was out or what had been done. She closed her eyes to calm down, focusing on relaxing. "Okay Guinevere..how can we get out of this situation or stall for time.." She thought of different ideas as she waited for the young male to come back. She opened her eyes to look around and that's when she saw a portrait of the young male in high school, happy with a young cheerleader. She felt a twinge of sympathy for him. Maybe she could talk her way out....*SLAM* the door slammed shut, announcing he was home. Or wherever they were. He dropped some stuff down and then entered the bedroom where she was. She noticed something off about him. This guy...

"So...you think that you can get yourself out of this? ANSWER ME!" He yelled and Guinevere cowered, reminded slightly of her ex. His demeanor changed and he was suddenly softer somehow.

"I...I don't know..." She whispered afraid and his hand trembled as he reached out to stroke her hair. 

"I'm...I'm sorry...I can't control him..." He murmured, sweet side.

"It's okay. I'm Guinevere...what's your name?" She asked gently and he looked at her unsure before answering.

"Ryan..."He spoke softly and looked away shyly. "Are you hungry? I brought some food..." Guinevere smiled kindly, hoping he could be reasoned with.


End file.
